


Awake

by TwistedK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedK/pseuds/TwistedK





	Awake

He trudges in mud in the middle of the night. Probably some blood, too, but he can’t quite tell if it’s his or not. The last of his chakra is spent on trying to take off his sandals rather than stealth. Soon enough Iruka meets him, barely awake, and fusses.

“Anything broken?” he asks cautiously, quiet, gentle. Kakashi could barely breathe at the look Iruka gives him. Worried, tired, if a little relieved. _That’s new_. Occupational hazards should make this exchange familiar.

“No, nothing broken,” Kakashi says. The corner of Iruka’s lips lift and it’s heartbreaking to say the least.


End file.
